Pokemon TX
by Mestro92
Summary: Follow the adventures of a young new pokemon trainer with the goal to be known as "the Greatest Pokemon Trainer".


Me and Cyndaquil had just spotted a Ledyba, when suddenly, Spinarks started to crawl out from the forest. Spider webs were began to appear from behind the bushes, and more came.

Me and Cyndaquil quickly ran away, i'd estimated it had to be more than 20 of them chasing us.

"Cynda, cynda" gasped Cydaquil.

*gasp

I had to stop from running to be able to talk.

That had been 2 days already. Just left Cherrygrove City, and I still hadn't had luck in catching any Pokemon.

"What a bummer" I sighed.

We decided to make camp. We woke up the next morning to a yellow-mouse looking pokemon, raiding our food. I quickly took out my pokedex. It wiggled out my backpack. As soon as I saw its face, I had no reason to take my hand out my pocket. It knew what it was.

The first thing i noticed was its left ear seemed to be clipped. "hey, what are you doing" i asked. Curiosly staring at me. I wondered if it had understood me.

Pichu stared back with a smile on his face.

Everyone knew Pichu, the pre-evolution of Pickachu. The most famous pokemon to date. The starter pokemon of Ash Ketchum, The Greatest Pokemon Trainer to ever exist. Pickachu may have not been my starter pokemon, but I had no intention in letting the opportunity to catch it go away. After all, as a pokemon trainer my goal was to "Catch'em all!"

Pichu had just been sitting there staring at me, with its big black round eyes. Still smiling.

"Pi" it said. With no worry in the world it continued to eat the chocolate bar it had pulled out my backpack.

Cyndaquil was already in position to battle once I turned my head to him.

"Alright Cyndaquil, lets take him out!"

The Pichu seemed to disctracted to see Cyndaquil prepare for his attack. I was pumped! No Spinark or any other pokemon would get in my way. It was just me and Pichu.

"Cyndaquil, use tackle!"

Cyndaquil was gaining speed when suddenly, bubbles rapidly came behind a bush. Cyndaquil was hit by a few and retreated. Pichu stared with awe.

A Poliwhirl jumped out and used headbutt on Pichu. It must've not had any effect on him since he just stood there. Poliwhirl didn't hesitate to wait and charged at Pichu using Mega Punch, sending it flying a couple feet back.

"Piiiiii!" Pichu cried.

Trying not to get lost in the confusion,

"Cyndaquil use quick attack, and use ember to follow up."

Just before Cyndaquils hit got there, Poliwhirl used water gun towards the floor. Rebounding him in mid air. He flew up coming out

almost majestically with the water splashing around him. He quickly kept focus, tilted his head side-ways, and swiftly used

low-kick on Cyndaquil. He had been coming down from his airbourne, his kick landed perfectly onto Cyndaquils face, making his body go vertically-spinning and landing on the floor.

"Cyn!"

"Cynda!" I screamed

Cyndaquil quickly got up.

*Panting

"Stop Poliwhirl, and use swift!" I ordered.

Poliwhirl was hit while climbing tree. Cyndaquil sprinted, and leaped off of Poliwhirl onto the tree, and after Pichu.

"Cyndaquil watch out" I screamed. Soon as he landed on the branch Pichu had decided to turn back and attack using tackle.

Cyndaquil was about to retailate with the same move.

Pichu's expression changed from its care-free nature to more serious.

At this point Poliwhirl had already picked himself up, and aimed a bubblebeam attack as Cyndaquil and Pichu were mid air

jumping from one branch to another.

"Cynda!" cried Cydaquil

The attacked had hit Cyndaquil, and being it was a water type it was super effective.

Pichu had been quick enough to avoid the attack.

Poliwhirl continued towards Pichu,

I ran and barely caught Cyndaquil.

"Are you okay Cyndaquil?" I cried.

"Cynda" cried Cyndaquil.

I took out and gave him a potion and returned him into his pokeball.

"Rest up buddy"

Poliwhirl quickly climbed the tree and caught Pichu off guard. Cornered, Pichu was easly grabbed by Poliwhirl, hands fully and

around and tight and began to run. He leaped off the branch doing what seemed to be a seismic toss, but was aiming at a creek

next us.

*splash

Altough the water was clear as the cloudless day, they had been deep to where you could barely see them.  
A glowing flash began to grow from where they were coming from. Blinded by the light I looked away.

I tried to look, pichu had quickly dashed off into the woods coming out the creek.

Poliwhirl had fainted in the creek.

"That Poliwhirl was sure stubborn".

I took out a Pokeball out of my pocket. This may not have been the way I imagined catching my first pokemon, but a catch was a catch.

"Poliwhirl!, you're mine!." I screamed, as I threw the pokeball at it.

The Pokeball hit Poliwhirl. It bounced back…nothing happened.

 **That's all for this part. Please let me know what yall think. My first time doing this. Thanks!:D**


End file.
